Just Like a Game of Tag
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: *On-Hiatus* Riot Force Six is assigned on a new Lost Logia, in an Island with, abnormalities. People are in Danger, while in a matter of time, Nanoha and Fate plays, a daring game of Hide and Seek. NanoFate, more pairings to come if you want to.
1. New Lost Logia: The Blue Fossil

**Just like a Game of Tag**

**A/N:** I have never really thought of being a yuri fan. Well I guess, being a NanoFate fan. It's all the manga's Omake's fault. T.T the "Fate: I'm her Wife!" line totally won me over. I've been looking for more NanoFate conversations, and had ranted to my brain about how there's soooo little Fate scenes in the whole anime (Nanoha, A's, StrikerS) it just sucks. T.T So I started reading NanoFate fanfictions. And who would've thought that I'd like them? They inspired me to create a fanfic myself. Even though I had decided on just a two-shot. I can make it a series if demands go on :P. T.T Since I can't swear any time to do a running series, I still have a few series, and I know I've left my readers hanging. Disregard that, looks like it really has become a series :333 T.T Looks like this is becoming a little long. On with the story shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I will never own MGLN. I can't cosplay True Sonic Form. T.T I'll make Sonic Blade though D

**Timeline:** Just after StrikerS, before Graduation. =D

**Rated:** T (may go up. I think.)

--- Chapter 1

It was a pleasant morning for our heroines. Fate was sitting on their bed fully dressed in her black enforcer outfit, cheerfully talking with Hayate on the digital computer in-front of her.

"Good Morning, Fate-chan," Hayate greeted to her friend.

"Good Morning, Hayate, How are you doing?" Fate answered cocking her head sideways, smiling.

"I'm good." The brunette on the screen scanned around the area and looked at the blonde in-front of her. "Eh? Where's Nanoha-chan? I'm so sure, during this time of the morning, I always see her clinging to you. Where did she go?" Hayate asked, still running her eyes around Fate, searching for the long haired brunette.

"Nanoha is taking a bath with Vivio, she should be out soon. So, what is this call for today, Hayate?" Fate answered looking at Hayate.

"Oh, it was just a notice from the Administration that a new Lost Logia, might be assigned to us, so I had just come to…" Hayate trailed off. Upon seeing a certain brunette, giving her a 'ssshhh…' sign upon coming out of the bathroom fully dressed of her Training Uniform.

"Hayate?" Fate called to the brown haired individual that snapped her from what she was thinking.

"AH! To, decide, whether…" She trailed off again, grinning wide upon noticing what that certain brunette is trying to do. "Umm, whether…"

Nanoha is sneaking up behind Fate, making sure that her fast reflexes don't sense her.

"Whether, umm..." Hayate can't keep her grin of her face.

Nanoha kept on sneaking up behind Fate a smile placed still on her mouth, Vivio holding her hands up on her mouth, to keep herself from laughing.

"Hayate?" Fate asked, cocking her head to one side. Tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"Oh, Uh… whether you will… umm… re-assign your…. uh…" Hayate can't stop herself.

Fate's face is filled with confusion. Nanoha made herself up near her blonde's back. Still with Fate not noticing anything behind her. The brunette made her way to the yellow haired female's ear and whispered.

"Itadakima….suuu~~" biting the blonde's right ear.

Fate gasped. Quickly reaching for her ear. Her face flushing different shades of red and due to shock resigned herself down on the bed she was sitting on. "N-N-Na-NANOHA!"

Hayate couldn't stop herself, and burst into fits of laughter. So did Vivio.

"Na-Nanoha!" The blonde called to her, pouting still keeping the pink-ness of her cheeks.

"Yes, Fate-chan?" The brunette grinned at her keeping her giggles to herself, kneeling beside the blonde on their bed.

"N-Nanoha." The blonde still blushed. "S-stop harassing me, mou," Steam of blush puffing off from her head.

"But, Fate-chan is just so cute, when her face changes colors," Nanoha answered, smiling wider.

"You two, are just so cute you little rabbits." Hayate said, and the two had their heads turned to the screen.

"Rabbits? Mama? What did Hayate-nee meant by that?" Vivio asked looking at her mothers.

The two went into a blushing fit, while Hayate kept on grinning.

"Vivio-chan, rabbits are—" Before Hayate could answer Fate had turned the call into mute and answered in her case.

"Are animals that liked to jump on the bed, it's what you always do, so you're a rabbit too," Fate felt like her answer was as bad as what she was thinking, but, it's not so… bad, I think.

"Right, right!" Nanoha defended Fate's reasoning and turned back on the call.

"Is that true Hayate-nee?" Vivio asked, crawling on the bed, nearing her face on the screen.

"_Our daughter doesn't trust us, Nanoha."_ Fate communicated telepathically.

"_We shouldn't let Hayate-chan take care of her, I swear, Fate-chan," _Nanoha answered and sighed.

"Tsk. Tsk. You two don't go on back stabbing me in your minds." Hayate said and put up a finger in the air to match the tsk, tsk lines.

The two sighed in disbelief.

---

Fate and Nanoha walked the not so quiet corridors of the Riot Force Sixth Division building, all of the forwards in tow. Signum and Vita had already gone in the conference room and were currently waiting for them.

It hasn't been long until they arrived inside the conference room and settled down on the chairs.

"Alright, now that we're complete, we can start our meeting." Hayate announced, walking around and talking her sit. "Griffith-kun."

"Yes, Sir." Griffith saluted and went over to the screen and started explaining.

"There have been sights of a Lost Logia located in Earth. We have been given this mission directly by Admiral Chrono Harlaown. He figured as much that our force had the most members with high ranked aerial mages who know the Earth from inside and out."

He walked back and forth from the screen, fixing is glasses in place from time to time.

"It was later discussed, that the new lost logia, was detected in the country Philippines called 'Luli Island'. It was later explained that the said Island have been experiencing certain paranormals, and the higher ups assumed it was a lost logia."

An image of a spherical shaped blue crystal appeared on screen.

"It was believed that the lost logia located there was this; The Blue Fossil. In ancient times, The Blue Fossil was buried underwater, due to its excess power. But because of the movement of the ground plates, who would have predicted that time will come that it had evolved into the form of an Island. Luli Island, is now merged with this lost logia."

Erio raised his hand. "Yes, Erio-kun?"

"Griffith-san, is it okay if I ask, what kind of paranormal activities are happening in the Island…?" Erio asked.

"A-are there something like, ghosts?" Caro asked. Nanoha felt Fate shudder, and that sly brunette grinned.

"Oh, I had forgotten to explain it, hadn't I? It was said that, every twenty-first of the month, the island suffers a high tide. It doesn't concern the phases of the moon. But, without fail, once the clock strikes double zero hundred hours, and the day shifts from the twentieth to the twenty-first of the month, high tide occurs, making the island turn into half of its original size. It only emerges on exactly at the twenty-ninth of the same month. And this has repeated for almost three years."

"Three years?" Hayate spoken. Putting a finger on her chin, looking at Griffith. "Why did it take this long before we were notified?" Hayate opened a monitor in-front of her and scanned previous files about the said Island. "Well, Griffith-kun?"

"It has been stated by Admiral Chrono, that we were to respond, on the worst case scenario." Griffith said, lifting his glasses using his index finger.

"Then tell us what the worst case scenario is." Fate asked, with that lulling voice, soft and worried.

"There are people that have been living there, with counter-measures of the high tide. Their houses were built as elevated houses so that they won't be too much affected of the unconditional rising of the water, and a few houses have boats, where people can rent it and use it to travel for the eight days that they were half sub-merged on water." Griffith walked around and pointed at the statistics of the said Island, and the graphs of the island. "The water rises permanently, in an unconditional rate."

"Get to the point, Griffith." Signum said looking at him intently.

"Today is the eleventh. And ten days from now, is the third twenty-first of the year. The people are in danger." Griffith lifted his glasses once more, and the lenses glowered under the light.

"The people will drown." All of them said in unison.

A/N: Nyahahaha~ I know I had just to be so evil that I'd cut it there but. It's for the fun? Please watch out for more! And Review please. And if you haven't got it, it's March 11, as of their current. If you're confused, PLEASE I beg youuu, don't hesitate to ask. Because I have a tendency to make my explanations become so… twisted T.T I'll try my best to re-explain them. I hope you like them!

Luli Island – this Island exists, and just as the worst case scenario, It disappears. But the 21st of the month 29th of the thing doesn't happen. It concerns the phases of the moon, like the normal High Tide. In explanation, Luli Island means _Lulubog Lilitaw Island, _in contrary in the Filipino Language "Lulubog" means to submerge, and "Lilitaw" means to emerge. And so I said. =D


	2. This time, Time is Gold, applies

[**A/N:** Hello there! I'm back! Hmm expect Major NanoFate fluffiness, not much of conflicts for now.]

---

"_The people will drown." All of them said in unison. _

"B-But, h-how do we save them? We only have ten days!" Subaru said obviously panicking.

"H-Hey! Calm down! Panicking is our greatest enemy. Now Calm Down." Teana tried calming down the blue haired girl but she failed. "Why you…" and a wonderful elbow landed on Subaru's sides.

"Ow." The blue haired girl yelped in pain and slouched over the conference table with animated tears coming out from her eyes.

"The island has no more than twenty thousand citizens. We have no means of transportation that can easily transport them in ten days." Hayate said while computing the possible solution of saving them in ten days. A bulging and sad number of 35% popped onto her screen. "N-no way…"

"There is a way. Admiral Chrono had dispatched a group of marines from the TSAB to save them. They have been confirmed to be saved on the eighth day. However, this is the task handed for you. To find out the location of the Lost Logia, and on the same time, fix a few problems in the island itself. If you find the Lost Logia before the twenty first, you have accomplished your task." Griffith lifted his glasses again and it light shone on it. "If you did not. You don't lose, however, all the citizens will lose their home, and their belongings. Can you keep that fact into your conscience?"

"_That constant lifting of his eye glasses is pissing me off, Subaru," _Teana told her best friend via telepathic Link.

"_Don't think I didn't hear you Teana. Although I agree." _Vita interrupted and looked at the flustered girl.

"Anymore questions?" Griffith said looking at all of them. Nanoha raised a hand.

"This isn't for you Griffith-kun, more like, for the Commander." Nanoha stood up and looked at Hayate whose in-front of her. She put her arms on her waist and leaned over. "Why is Griffith-kun discussing this to us, instead of you, Commander?" Hayate raised her hands, clasping them together, and putting her head onto her hands.

"I'm sorry Nanoha-chan, I was on a date with Carim-san on that day, and I couldn't cancel it." Nanoha sighed, and the heavy atmosphere was gone inside the room replaced with light chuckles. That's Nanoha for you.

---

That was a truly tiresome day. After all that serious discussion, it is currently 23:14PM they are all settled to move into Earth in 4:00AM. Now that, Fate and Nanoha had rest on their room. Cuddling beside each other on their bed.

"Fate-chaaan," Nanoha said, stretching her arms, and rolling over Fate, so that she's on top.

"Wh-what's wrong Nanoha?" Fate asked blushing. Both of her hands curled at the neck of the brunette. She placed them there, not knowing where to put it upon being _rolled over_.

"You are sooo cute, Fate-chaaan" Nanoha said and poked at the blonde's cheek. "Let's play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" Fate asked. "Why now? You know that we need to depart in--"

"C'mon Please Fate-chan? Well, this might be the last time we get to play, we're going to the Philippines after all," Nanoha said and put on her best puppy eyes for her lover. "Besides…" Nanoha looked at Fate, blue eyes connecting with burgundy eyes. "There's a bet, if I find you, I'll give you a consequence, or… consequences" And she nuzzles Fate's neck.

"Uh, example of that consequence or consequences?" Fate asked as she swallowed, leaning her head slightly onto her left, being tickled by Nanoha's nuzzles. "You're like a cat, Nanoha."

Nanoha paused for a while and gave it a thought. "A shower with me? And… naughty stuff…?" she answered and looked at Fate who's blushing madly. "It may still change though."

"So, all I have to do is for you not to find me, until you give up, right?" Fate said. "And, Nanoha, I can't breathe." Noticing that the other girl's breast was on top of her own made it difficult for her to breath.

"Oops, sorry, they're just too big you know?" Nanoha jokingly said and poked on Fate-chan's chest that the blonde tried to protect and sinfully answered,

"I know. Don't push it in."

Nanoha chuckled. "That sound so _wrong, _Fate." With the idea, the blonde quickly blushed. "Thinking of the circumstances, I used to be on top of you, and we're on a big bed. It really sounds _so _wrong, doesn't it?" the blonde blushed harder, if that's possible.

---

After a few tries, Fate was caught three times. Well, since simply, their hide and seek grounds were just the whole room.

"You owe me three punishments," Nanoha told her blonde pinning her by the wall. The brunette's hands beside the head of her tall blonde. This was the last spot Nanoha had found Fate. She was hiding behind the curtain of the bathtub. So most likely Fate was being pinned on the wall, while inside the bath tub. And the curtain hiding them from the doorway.

"Um… Name them please?" Fate asked, staring at the slate-blue eyes of the brunette. Holding down her hands to the wall, preventing them from… _roaming _around.

Nanoha looked up at the ceiling thinking again. "Let's see…" Fate swallowed again. Just what Nanoha does, makes her so nervous. In more ways than one—

"Ah-ha!"

Fate got surprised by this sudden idea. "Wh-what?"

"You'll have to call me, Honey," Fate raised both of her eyebrows "For two weeks,"

"I thought…" Fate looked down. "That normally, in games, consequences, can't last for long."

"But, because I'm Nanoha the White Devil, I can make it last forever." The brunette answered and smirked. "But, since, you don't like it. I'll make it into something naughty then…"

[**A/N:** As you can see, I'm not used to these things. I can't feel the fluffiness. T.T]

"Uh, Nanoha, I think it's, um… just fine…?" Fate told the shorter girl and smiled.

"No-no, Fate-chan, even if that smile takes my breath away, no. I want to change it." Nanoha answered shaking her head left and right.

"_I just got myself into more… trouble…"_ The blonde thought, blowing a heavy sigh.

"Mama? Fate Mama? Nanoha Mama? Where are you?" Vivio had just arrived in the room, not finding her mothers inside the living room. She searched for them.

"Saved by the bell, Fate-baby~~" Nanoha seductively told Fate, running down both of those hands down her curves and removed them. Fate slouched down the bath tub and sighed in relief.

The both of them went out of the shower and went over to Vivio.

"Vivio, Nanoha Mama and Fate Mama are here." Nanoha said and lifted their child.

"I was with Hayate-nee a while ago." The mothers froze on their spot and asked.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, Hayate-nee said to be suspicious, when I see you two from the shower," Vivio answered staring at the ceiling like what her Nanoha Mama liked to do.

"And why is that?" Fate asked kneeling in-front of Vivio.

"She said; you might be doing something naughty." Vivio answered and looked at them who immediately went into color changing. From pale to, white, to red. "Were you doing…?"

"N-No, we're not doing anything naughty Vivio, right? Nano…ha?" Fate told Vivio. Upon looking at her brown-haired lover, she noticed that she was zoning out. "Nanoha?"

"Oh, Fate-chan…" Nanoha said, plastering an evil smirk on her face. "I just got the PERFECT punishment for you," Vivio looked at Nanoha, then to Fate, then to Nanoha again.

"Mama? Why does Fate-mama, gets a punishment?" Vivio asked grabbing at Nanoha's skirt.

"Oh, Vivio… because Fate-mama promised Nanoha-mama something, but she didn't comply with it, so Nanoha-mama needs to punish Fate-mama," She answered Vivio's question and smiled. Lifting the little girl from the ground and making her the same height as Fate.

"_I practically became a liar then." _Fate told Nanoha, and sighed.

"_I'm sorry, Fate-chan," _Nanoha replied to her, giving her an apologetic look.

"But don't worry Vivio, Nanoha-mama, is not mad at Fate-mama," Fate said and smiled at her.

"Oh, I think its okay then. As long as Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are in good terms." Vivio said and patted the head of her moms.

"Thank you, Vivio." Both her moms said and Nanoha put her down on the ground.

They all sat on their bed, and Vivio climbing onto it too.

"What else did Hayate-chan say?" Nanoha asked. Well then, Vivio started telling with a cheerful voice.

Vivio fell asleep in the middle of Fate's singing. Nanoha had requested it, so Vivio could sleep longer than they. The taller woman, brought their child into her room, and went back to flop down beside her brunette.

"Well, it's time to sleep now?" Fate said and lied down on the bed. Saying, her side of the bed doesn't quite exist anymore, thus Nanoha likes crossing the line.

"But Fate-chan," Nanoha said cutely, turning to her blonde lover, cuddling under the taller woman's arm, so that they were around her shoulder. "I want to _eat_ you tonight…"

"What are you saying…?" Fate said looking down at Nanoha who's got her puppy eyes. "W-what? Again? I thought we need rest…?"

"Geez, Fate-chan, you're just no fun. We can't do this in the hotel we're staying in, can we?" Nanoha said, poking at Fate's side a little.

"How 'bout renting our own cottage then, or maybe buying our own house if you find the place captivating…?" Fate said smiling at Nanoha. She flinched when she saw Nanoha's smirk.

"That sounds like fun, if we buy a house, or rent our own cottage, we can even dirty their couch, and their kitchen table…" Nanoha looked at a tomato faced Fate. "Nyahaha,"

"You, Devil you."

---

In the middle of the night, the rays of the starlight are barely making it through Nanoha and Fate's window. A few streaks managed to put a slight light onto our heroines' faces.

"Fate-chan." Nanoha said, turning to face her blonde. "Sleep."

"I want to tell you the same." Fate said and smiled. Nanoha gasped for breathe. "I'm sorry. I just take your breath away like that."

"Mou, Fate-chan." Nanoha said and cuddled. "Stop worrying for a while okay? I know you're really worried about those people in the island, but let's rest."

"But Nanoha…" The blonde was about to protest, when the brunette reached up to her head, and ruffled her hair.

"You're just sooo stubborn Fate-chan. For tonight, don't be stubborn for me, and let's sleep." Nanoha said and hugged Fate.

"Un."

---

All of them are gathered outside the boarding room of the Asura, when a screened appeared before Hayate.

"Can't we teleport from Asura?" Fate asked to a worried Hayate.

Hayate looked at Fate, her eyebrows both raised in surprised, mouth opened in awe. "Fate-chan…"

"Hayate-chan, what's wrong?" Nanoha said, tapping the short haired girl on her shoulder.

"W-we… I… The Island…" Hayate looked to her side. "The lost logia activated… the water is continuously rising, we only have 3 days flat… to save them."

"Looks like we've got to forget your punishment for a while, Fate-chan," Nanoha said and looked over at Fate who just shivered on her place.

"_In a way, I'm glad, at the same time, I'm not"_

**A/N**: Eto… Nyahaha… I just feel like cutting them on the critical parts… Nyahaha, uh, it's usually there where I feel Writer's block, so let's just say, I'm kinda saving myself. XD

--- Commercial Break

[**A/N:** Here's an Exclusive Sneak Preview into Team GEMINI's New Novel! Enjoy.]

_The memories that were relaying in my mind's eye were of my more troubled days, but that is all that they are. Old painful memories. Memories so painful I could feel the old scars reopen every time I encroach upon them. During those days I couldn't stop my tears, nor could I subdue the constant trembling. The world felt so cold to touch. _

_I had often wondered if I was even still alive, and if not, was I just standing here as if time had stood still for me while it continued on for others? Watching the lives of everyone around me progress in slow-motion while I stood still, motionless. Confused._

_I couldn't bear to find the answer to this. I was too scared to._

_I sat on the porch bench with a good book in hand, but my eyes glued to the image before me. My fiancée and our seven-year-old daughter were playing out on the lawn, grass stains smeared on their clothes. They didn't care, why should they? For my child, playing was everything. And to my fiancée, our child was everything. _

_My child laughed happily as she rolled around on the grass with her father right behind her. The two were roughhousing like a bunch of new born puppies nipping at each other's ears. My fiancée had lifted our daughter up and threw her in the air, causing the little girl to scream out in glee as she fell back to the ground and into her father's strong arms. I wanted to play too, but when I stood up I felt myself bound to the bench I sat upon. _

_I reached out to my fiancée's distant image and called out, but my voice did not reach my fiancée's ears. It was like I wasn't even there. My existence forgotten..._

_My eyes locked with my child's eyes. Our eyes held the same color, except hers were a deeper, darker, richer shade like her father's. I was jealous sometimes, but most of the time I was thankful. One second had passed and her eyes looked away from mine, almost as if I wasn't here._

_A playful laugh is heard as my child wraps her arms around her father's neck. My fiancée's bright shining face comes into view, and soon our eyes lock, but I was mistaken. Another woman stood at the foot of the door next to me, a kind smile on her face as she looked at my fiancée. _

"_It's about time for lunch isn't it?" she says with this stunning smile._

_I stand up to speak with this unknown woman only to be pulled down by an unknown force yet again. Something was binding me to this bench, its hold on me preventing any form of movement. I call out to my fiancée again in hopes my voice could reach my knight's ears. I was greeted by the same response as before, nothing._

_My little girl ran up the unknown woman hugged her tightly, the woman's swollen belly quite evident to my eyes now. The large apron she wore hid her stomach, concealing it to a point where you had to squint or be up close to her to see it. My fiancée walks up to the woman, golden hair fluttering by me slowly. They stare at each other fondly before the woman leads my child into the house and follows behind her. However, my fiancée stands still. _

_Slowly, my beloved turns to look at me and even though she looked directly at me, my image wasn't reflected in her eyes._

_It was here when I finally understood it. When I finally realized it. Time didn't stop for me._

_My time itself... had stopped completely. _

**[A/N:** Did that make you feel in mystery? It did, didn't it? Now please press that pretty green button below, and tell me what you think XDDD]


	3. There is something wrong right?

[A/N: Nyahaha, Hi there. I'm considering adding, Signum/Shamal, Teana/Subaru, Erio/Caro, and Hayate/Everyone's breasts, for fun. Kidding. XD Enjoy!]

--- Chapter 3

"_W-we… I… The Island…" Hayate looked to her side. "The lost logia activated… the water is continuously rising, we only have 3 days flat… to save them." _

"_Looks like we've got to forget your punishment for a while, Fate-chan," Nanoha said and looked over at Fate who just shivered on her place. _

"_In a way, I'm glad, at the same time, I'm not" _Fate told Nanoha telepathically and sighed.

"Now, now Hayate-chan, don't be disheartened" Nanoha said and tapped Hayate's back.

"You're right Nanoha-chan. We need to think this through calmly." Hayate said and exhaled a deep breath. "It could still be possible. Bu we don't have enough time of saving the whole island and capturing the Lost Logia..."

"Isn't there anyway to save the island itself?" Teana asks. "Oh. If we find the Lost logia, we can rest assure about saving them can we?"

"And that's what impossible right now. We can only save the people, and their lives are much more important than their belongings." Vita said, crossing her arms.

"But, they'll become homeless…" Caro said and frowned. Reminding herself of being kicked out of her own home, and being taken in by Fate.

Fate slowly walked towards Caro, kneeling before the girl and patted her head. "I'm sure Admiral Chrono, has prepared for this outcome, and is currently preparing shelter for these people in Mid-Childa, or in the Philippines itself." Fate stood up and looked at their companions, who nodded in agreement to her.

A screen appeared in-front of Fate and Chrono's image transferred. "You won't be called my 'imouto' for nothing, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." He chuckled, seeing Fate blush by being called 'imouto' is something uncalled for.

"Mou, Onii-chan." The tables turned, and everyone's spirits has risen from rock-bottom, to top shape. "What's the good news?"

"Good and Bad." Chrono said. The faces around him frowned. "H-hey, hey don't be so sad, I assure you, you're not gonna be sad, so okay?"

"Well, what is it Chrono-kun? Don't keep us in the dark." Nanoha said and snuggled by fit in-front of the screen.

"Okay, okay, just don't start here, Nanoha." Chrono said when he saw Nanoha's hands roaming _somewhere._

"Start what?" Nanoha asked and grinned, Fate blushing. Signum just shook her head left and right, Shamal nudged the pink haired woman, the rest of them were looking steady to Chrono's image, being careful of not following Nanoha's hands...

"Well, listen up Forwards, Captains, and Vice Captains, the bad news is this," Chrono said and let another window appeared. "What Hayate stated, instead of ten days, it got narrowed down to three days, it was estimated by our land scape division that this time, the tide will follow the phases of the Full Moon, which is happening three days from now, our land scaping division doesn't fail."

A holographic image of a graph appeared, a half picture of the island, and an animation of the water rising rapidly is shown.

"We have found an island beside Luli Island, it's called Starfish Island, it's a small beach, and tourist spot and Lindy-san bought the whole place, technically it's half of Luli Island that got cut off due to an Earthquake in 1942, and it's now owned by the Harlaown Family. There are a total of 11,094 residents on Luli Island, it's a big quantity, considering the island's capacity, so we're transferring them to a farther Island, to Guimaras maybe."

An image of Starfish Island appeared. It really does look like a tourist spot, white sand, classical coconut trees, _cottages_, and starfishes.

"_Nyahaha, Fate-chan, you have a cottage,"_ Nanoha said, and started patting Fate's stomach. So that was _somewhere_.

"_You. Are. So. Evil. Nanoha-chan"_ Hayate blocked the transmission.

"_S-stop, be serious for a few more minutes, please." _Fate said, creased her eyebrows, and held on to Nanoha's wandering hands.

"We can get the people to evacuate on the second day, although I need you guys to handle a case on the Starfish Island, and as well look for the Blue Fossil, we believe that the two cases are coincidentally related." Chrono continued raising both his eyebrows on Nanoha and her wandering hands.

"H-how, do we t-transport there? I-isn't the Asura only registered i-in J-Japan?" Fate asked despite her struggles with Nanoha's hands.

"Ah about that, Testarossa, we are to teleport in Japan, and ride the four hour plane ride to the Philippines' International Airport in Palawan." Signum answered for him still looking at Chrono.

The guy nodded in agreement and completed his message. "You'll see what you have to do, for the mean time, you can investigate, and enjoy a half-job, half-vacation, after all Fate, you own half of that island, get some rabbits and hop with your lover, and maybe get married soon," Before Fate and Nanoha can comment, he closed the transmission. He grinned by himself, thinking of how great, Nanoha's existence did to Fate, changing her from her usual sad self to now. A cheerful person, no one would imagine to be one.

Fate cringed at the idea, and unconsciously let go of Nanoha's hands that went directly to her stomach hugging the blonde. "I- I own half of that Island…? Why mother, why?"

"Aww come on you little bunny wabbit~ It's for us~" Nanoha snuggled to Fate's under arm.

"N-Nanoha, there are children, s-stop." Fate said gently laying off Nanoha's hands from her gorgeous body.

"Nyahaha, you're just so irresistible I can't help it." Nanoha said and went to discuss the plans to the units that had actually been staring like a stone at nowhere, the whole time Nanoha was on to Fate.

Shamal started clapping her hands and attention were on hers. "Let's all board Asura now so we can teleport, all of our baggage has been stored on the plane we're riding. So we just need to be there."

---

It was a smooth teleportation. Nanoha paid a small visit to her family at Midori-ya, and promised to bring home souvenirs from the Philippines. The flight had been a booked economy flight. Chrono apologizes for the simplicity. And the rest just had said thanks that they are not spoiled for the first time, ever since they enlisted for the Riot Force Division Six.

"Nyahaha, we get to keep ourselves on the back seat, Fate-chan." Nanoha said looking over to Fate who's blushing. "But…" Looking down on their middle, there rest their cute little child Vivio.

"Yes, yes, Nanoha. Please keep your hands to yourself, for the rest of the four hour flight." Fate said looking from Nanoha to the window.

Adjacent to their seat were Hayate, Signum and Shamal, in-front of that would be Caro, Erio and Vita, adjacent to them (in-front of Nanoha, Fate and Vivio) are Teana, Subaru, and Shari. Griffith and the rest of the team had stayed behind in the Asura, promising to stay on guard near the Philippines as back up forces.

"**Passengers. This is your Captain Versola. This plane had left Uminari National Airlines at exactly 11:46pm, and is bound to arrive at 2: 50am in Puerto Princesa, Palawan Islands, Philippines, please sit back and enjoy the ride." **

"Mama." Vivio says and tugged to her Nanoha-mama so she won't disturb her Fate-mama who's been missing half of her sleep due to the persistent Nanoha-mama she wants to dodge. "Why is our flight three hours long?"

"Sshh, Vivio. By default it should be only four hours, but it got shortened to three hours because of the time zones." Nanoha explained and had she noticed, that all of them are resting.

"What are time zones?" Vivio asked yawning at the statement. Nanoha giggled and tapped her child's head.

"Now, now, rest your head and I'll explain it once we land okay? Get some rest." Nanoha said and in just a few nudges, Vivio is down like a sack of potatoes. _"Nyahaha, I have some cute family" _

Two hours passed, when a very pleasant man inside the plane had stared at our heroines. Everybody is practically sleeping by this time, its 1:46am.

"They look weird, though they don't dress that weird." He said to himself passing by Nanoha's seat as he went inside the toilet. "A little touch won't hurt would it?" He said, relieving himself inside the portable toilet.

The man washed his hands and went over to the last aisle.

"Hey… you're such a pretty brunette with big tits too, too bad the hot blonde is sitting by the window." The man said prying his filthy fingers on the brunette's thighs. "Just a little touch won't hurt…"

He was surprised and let out a disappointed grunt, upon having his hand grabbed before touching the brunette's thighs.

"Hands off my girl. Be grateful already I'm touching you, dirty old man." Fate said, glaring at the you-thought-was-an-innocent-man with those piercing and gorgeous burgundy eyes.

He yanked off his hand from the blonde and pointed a finger at her face. "Y-y-you're gay?!" He half-shouted gratefully not waking up anybody inside the plane.

Fate leaned her elbow on the arm rest, and rested her head on her closed fist. "What of it?" she told him, and gave the man a sarcastic grin. "Would you go gay for either of us?"

"N-no way. Fucking lesbians." The man half-ran half-jogged to his seat waaaay in-front and catch his breath.

"_That hurt." _Fate thought and looked over at Nanoha and Vivio. _"I'll bear with, as long as I can keep my cute family happy,"_ she smiled to herself, and slept, again.

The flight went smoothly, and the plane had landed softly. They rode a jet boat to Starfish Island gazing at Luli Island from the jet boat's windows. The children still sleeping and the adults caring for them.

Once they had stepped out and currently getting their baggage from the jet boat. They were greeted by loud shambles and crashes inside a nearby house.

"Hurry up! Wake up! Get out! Wait for the guests! Greet them and lead them to the Cottage! You lazy brat!" A woman's voice can be heard, most likely a mother's voice. A girl around her sixteen's was thrown out the door wearing a simple stewardess outfit, you can say that it's something close to a maid's clothing.

"Owie, Nyahaha, Mom! No need to shout at me. I knew." The girl in a stewardess uniform dusted off her clothes rubbing her hurting bum.

"_Another Nyahaha-ing person there,"_ Vita told Nanoha mentally, and grinned over at her.

"_Nyahaha, Vita-chan, it's such a cute laugh isn't it, Fate-chan?"_ Nanoha said grabbing Fate's arm and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Nano—Vi-Vivio will fall!" Fate half-shouted to Nanoha almost waking up the sleeping girl on her arms.

The stewardess girl heard a sound from their direction and stared for a whole ten seconds, before looking to her left, right, and behind to realize, they were her visitors. She hurriedly scuttled to their side.

She bowed, and continued to bow until she finished her words. "Uh. G-good morning! W-welcome to Starfish Island! My name is Key, and I'll be your Stewardess for as long as your stay will be! I'm sorry for the ragged clothes I am wearing, and I'm sorry for you to having witness me getting scolded by my Mother. I shall lead you to the Cottage," She straightened her stance and led her hands towards the not so fancy Cottage they are staying at.

"_Could this be the other case Admiral Chrono is talking about?"_ Vita said telepathically to everyone.

"_What do you mean, Vita-chan?"_ Hayate asked looking over at her. All of them observed her.

"_Ragged clothing."_ Subaru pointed out.

"_Scars all over her arms and legs"_ Teana blurted.

"_And that yelling from a while ago,"_ Caro and Erio said.

"_You mean, Chrono-kun wanted us to fix a family problem?"_ Hayate said. _"I'm kidding."_

"_Saving this girl, isn't it?" _Nanoha said and looked at Fate who nodded to her.

They arrived at the Cottage Front Desk, whereas Key went behind the counter and switched the main power switch that light up the place. She rolled the sleeves of her stewardess out fit up to her shoulders revealing more of her scars.

"Those…" Fate accidentally said, pointing at Key's scars. "What… happened?" She couldn't help but ask. She threw her gaze to her sides.

"Ah, this? It's nothing, nothing." Key replied and retracted the sleeves she had just rolled up back down. "I'm sorry."

She felt Nanoha hold her hand. She looked at the violent blue eyes of her brunette girl.

"_I know Fate-chan… I know…"_ Nanoha rest assured to her. "Key-chan, tell us what happened to you?"

"Chan?" Key asked cocking her head slightly. "What is that?" She asked.

"Oh, Sorry, we're from Japan. And -chan, -san, they are honorifics. And a lot more, Nyahaha," Nanoha said and smiled at her. "Sorry for my Wife's rudeness, the scars made her a little worried for your health."

"_Wife?!" _ Fate said mentally and looked at Nanoha, who just gave her that seductive smile.

"Ah, we have honorifics here too, in our language, 'po' and 'opo' are added to give some respects, not that you'll need them anyway, we use the standard universal language here." Key said and successfully avoided the question, about what happened to her.

_Don't you think it's just a big mystery?_

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for the reviews! I can't actually believe that I got reviews. XD Especially since my summary sucked T.T and a few shout outs to my regular reviewers.

To **musikazen** – Nyahaha! You da man! Thanks a lot for stumbling upon my little story here! =33 And Thank you so much for that hawt review =333

To **Lucian-Rozen**– Mwahaha, sure do, never leave Hayate in charge of children, once they get home to their parents, they will NEVER hear the end of it. XD

To **my wonderful reviewers **- I'm hoping to see more of your words, please tell me what you think! So it's fun and I get more motivated =D

To **pearls4eyes ** - Thanks for agreeing to be my beta! I'll have fun working with you on JLGT's Chapter 4! =D

Anyway guys here's a bonus, this is deleted. But I still think it's not so bad. XD So I'm putting it up as a 'deleted scene' hope you like it =D Well I only deleted it to maintain my 'T' rating. XD

**--- Deleted scene**

"Hands off my girl. Be grateful already I'm touching you, dirty old man." Fate said, glaring at the you-thought-was-an-innocent-man with those piercing and gorgeous burgundy eyes.

He yanked off his hand from the blonde and pointed a finger at her face. "Y-y-you're gay?!" He half-shouted gratefully not waking up anybody inside the plane.

Fate leaned her elbow on the arm rest, and rested her head on her closed fist. "What of it?" she told him, and gave the man a sarcastic grin. "Would you go--

"Ahn... Fate-chan!" Nanoha twisted on her seat. Clutching her own body to herself. "Ahn... Fate-chan you are so AMAZING!"

Fate stared at the brunette next to her eyes wide open. "Ahn… Fate-chan! More, please more!"

"_She's dreaming of them making love?!"_ The man thought and looked at the madly blushing person called 'Fate-chan' and the dashing brunette, heaving heavily from her seat. Amazing how not all of these awoken the rest of the passengers. "Y-you! Damn you!" The man cussed at Fate, looking at his pathetic self, and to the blonde who he now thinks that's like a tiger in bed. "F-fucking Lesbians," and ran away from their views.

_"ouch"_ Both Fate and Nanoha thought. The brunette opening one eye to peek at her blonde.

"N-nanoha!" Fate said and touched Nanoha's shoulder.

"I made your job easier for you, _Fate_," Nanoha said stressing the blonde's name, making her blush redder than she already is. "This happens every night anyways."

"Nanoha!"

A/N: Please press that quirky green button and give me a thumbs up!

- Kamille


	4. And Now, everything is blur

[**A/N:** Looks like Hayate/ Everyone's breast is a lot possible. Seems like Hayate/Starlight Breaker is very possible too. Do you guys want it? XD]

--- Chapter 4

---

"_Ah, we have honorifics here too, in our language, 'po' and 'opo' are added to give some respects, not that you'll need them anyway, we use the standard universal language here." Key said and successfully avoided the question, about what happened to her._

"_Fate-chan, let's just let her soften up to us okay?"_ Nanoha told her and squeezed her hand.

"I-I'm Sorry about my rudeness from before, the room assignments please?" Fate said and smiled that dashing smile that sends shining stars to the viewers.

"_Fate-chan! That smile should only be mine, mou"_ Nanoha said again and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"_No, Nanoha let them share, even if it's just today,"_ Fate said and squeezed the other girl's hand.

"Wow. Ah, Ah! That was hot. I-I mean, nyahahah, no nothing, Ms, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi will be in Cottage 3. Ms Vivio Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, and Shari Finieno in Cottage 2. Ms. Shamal and Signum in Cottage 1. Ms. Teana Lanstar and Subaru Nakajima in Cottage 4. And Ms. Caro Ru Rushie and Mr. Erio Mondial in Cottage 5." Key answered to Fate's inquiry and together gave away keys to their rooms.

"_Dear God… why did you leave me alone with Nanoha…?" _Fate thought to herself. With Nanoha looking over to her.

"_You make it look like you don't want to be with me," _ Nanoha told Fate and pouted.

"_It's not Like that Nanoha," _Fate replied and clinging to her brunette's arm.

"_Nyahaha, but you know, Fate-chan? If Vivio were to discover, we three aren't in the same room, she'll be very sad, so, let's make this last?" _Nanoha told her and received a not so enthusiastic nod headed to her way. "Nyahaha, this is gonna be wild."

"Well, Everyone, during this whole mission," Hayate claps her hand and everyone's gazes turns to her. "I would not like to hear the words, 'yes, sir', 'commander', 'captain' and other formalities, you may address us with –san if you want to, and if you don't want to, it's fine, let's make this an enjoyable mission, and vacation for all of us, please proceed to your rooms,"

Everyone, chatting with each other went into their assigned rooms. However, Hayate, Nanoha and Fate were left in the lobby of the cottage. Key went over to her individual job inside the cottage. Fate had handed Vivio over to Shari so she can go sleep in their room.

"Do you have any idea now, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked. Looking over at Key, cleaning the lobby, preparing the utensils for breakfasts later on.

"I do. Looks like we have another Fate-chan over here." Nanoha said, still clinging on to Fate.

"More like a Fate-Nanoha hybrid for me, she says Nyahaha," Fate explained and poked Nanoha's forehead.

"Well, let's rest? Or you two have some Extra Activities?" Hayate asks smirking over at Nanoha, who answered her, an evil Nyahahaha.

---

It was an ideal spot for tourists. Seeing that there are still a lot of tourists in the place. The white sand, the beautiful scenery by the shore, coconut trees, banana boats, a very beautiful view of Luli Island in-front of them and a lot more of attractions.

In the previous night, a few TSAB Officers disguised as normal tourists; which they really are. Installed computers and transmission panels inside the cottages occupied by the Riot Force Six.

A few of them were playing beach volleyball, Hayate and Shari as Team one and Shamal and Signum as team two, and Vivio as the adorable scorer with Vita accompanying her in adding, both teams wearing their swimsuits, Of course ready to play on the sand. On the other hand, Teana, Subaru, Erio and Caro, were smashing some watermelons, also in their swimming attires.

While Nanoha and Fate, were standing under their parasol, watching at them with smiles plastered all over their face. More like Nanoha was looking out for Key who's serving a lot of customers in their Family Restaurant, not far from the seaside.

The Philippines is proud of their Nipa Hut like settings for beach cottages and seaside restaurants. Key was the only waitress for their family while her sister is resting doing nothing, her Mother cooking and her Father helping her mother cook.

Nanoha sighed. "Key-chan…" While Nanoha was worrying Fate was scouting around, noticing that there really are still a lot of people in it. At least it kept to be an attraction despite changing ownerships of the island.

Fate was feeling bored and was about flop down on the blanket that's lied down under the parasol, until she saw a certain old man, not too far from her and Nanoha, looking at her brunette. She smirked.

"Nanoha," Fate called to her brunette, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her towards her, their bodies clashing. Surprised by the sudden action, Nanoha blushed, due to shock, puts her arms on Fate's neck, not knowing where to properly put them.

"Fate-chan…?" Nanoha asked wide eyed. Fate smiled.

Fate glances through her side vision to that certain old man, from the flight, stare at the two of them, wide eyed. She spoke in a seductive, and sarcastic way, her voice loud enough for the man to hear her say, "I say, You. Me. Bed. Right Now."

Nanoha's face immediately heated up even more, her eyes growing even bigger. "F-Fate-chan? W-what's…?" Her nervousness getting to her. Her words interrupted by Fate's sudden kiss. "F-fate-chan?!"

"You know Nanoha, you can be cute when you're embarrassed, I think I can finally see, why you love doing that to me," the blonde seductively said, glancing again to that dirty old man, who's already crying, and running away. "So, You. Me. Bed. Right Now?"

"I wouldn't say No to that Fate-chan," Nanoha replied and dragged Fate into their Cottage.

---

"So, Fate-chan? What's wrong?" Nanoha asked, closing the door and leaning on it right after, with Fate sitting on their bed.

"To be honest…" Fate told her the whole story, starting from that night's flight's 'touching' incident.

"Fate-ch_aaaa_n," Nanoha cooed to her, crawling on to the blonde's lap. "I love it when you, are so, aggressive, and that means, nyahaha. Its sooo cute too how you're so over protective of me, but you know Fate-chan? You. Are. So. Much. More. Gorgeous. And yet you're soooo over protective,"

"But, Nanoha." Fate protested only to be silenced by Nanoha's finger. Nanoha had toppled _over_ her again.

"No, buts. You're just too jealous, Fate-chan, although, I liked it." Nanoha said, crawling over Fate again, just like before.

"But Nanoha." Fate protested again, rolling over Nanoha this time. "I don't want anyone looking at you, except for myself." She told her, seductively biting the brunette's collar bone.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, you're becoming a pervert." Nanoha said and hugged Fate who's on top of her.

"And whose fault is that?" Fate asked, breathing onto Nanoha's neck.

"Myself, my figure and my two piece bathing suit," Nanoha answered, closing her eyes, she raised her head, her hands wondering up to the laces of Fate's top. With Fate still breathing on Nanoha's neck, she seemed busy there. "Nyahaha, Fate-chan, your breath tickles."

"Incoming Message Sir," Bardiche interrupted, even before Nanoha could've pulled out of tie Fate's top.

"Commence," Fate ordered. She had rolled away from Nanoha and sat up on the bed, an Image of Erio appeared by the shore, with the people still playing behind him.

"Uh, Fate-san! I think there's something wrong with Key-san, she's been missing." Erio reported.

"Missing?" Nanoha asked as she popped her head onto the transmission screen. "Isn't she just serving at the restaurant?"

"We were observing her from there, but when Caro asked a while ago, her family said she went away, so her Sister Keina is helping instead of just in standby, Nanoha-san." Erio reported.

"Thank you so much Erio-kun, we'll be right there, just keep on acting normal," Fate said and closed the transmission. "Save this for later?"

"Yup, it's no fun when you only have two pieces of clothing to remove, Fate-chan," Nanoha seductively said and bites Fate's ear.

---

Fate and Nanoha were asking people in the restaurant whether they have seen their favorite waitress Key-chan or not. Looks like no one have.

Vivio have been continuously looking at Nanoha and Fate, she kept on turning her head on to the both of them. "Hayate-nee," Vivio called to Hayate in the middle of Signum's service shot.

"Yes, Vivio-cha—" Hayate could not finish her sentence being hit directly to the face by Signum's ball.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-chan!" Shari, Signum, Shamal and Vita called to her.

"Look at what you did! Signum!" Vita said looking at Signum, then onto Hayate who has a red mark on her forehead, and swirly eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Hayate, I did not mean to." Signum apologized with Hayate regaining her consciousness, signaling her a 'don't worry sign'.

"I am sorry too, Hayate-nee, I should not have distracted you," Vivio said and kneeled beside Hayate.

"It's okay Vivio-chan," Hayate answered and chuckled lightly. "What is it?"

"No it's nothing Hayate-nee, I guess I'll just go and ask Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama," Vivio said kissing Hayate's sore forehead, and ran towards her mothers, who are walking towards the slumped on the ground Hayate.

"Vivio! What happened to Hayate?" Fate called to their daughter, asking what happened.

"Fate-mama! Nanoha-mama! I distracted Hayate-nee, and Signum-nee-chan's Ball hit her on her forehead." Vivio said looking down on the sand. After hesitating on something, she looked up to her mothers again, "Nanoha-mama?"

"Yes, Vivio?" Nanoha said and smiled to her.

"What is that near your neck?" Vivio said pointing on to Nanoha's collarbone, the same spot Fate bit a while ago. "It's a red like spot."

"A red spot…?" The brunette questioningly said, recalling the past events. Her eyes grew big, her hands quickly running to her collarbone. "FATE-CHAN!" Nanoha said and turned to Fate who just put up her hands in-front of her in defense. "Y-You, You left a—" Nanoha panicked covering her neck and walking towards Fate.

"Now, I know what's so fun with teasing me, Nyahahaha," Fate said and smirked at Nanoha, her eyes closed.

"Another Nyahaha-ing person here." Vita complained, face palming.

"Mou, Fate-chan!" Nanoha said looking at Fate with those puppy eyes, Fate still not giving in on what she did. "What's so fun with leaving a hickey on my collarbone!?"

"Hickey?" Vivio said and turned to look at the group of Volleyball players, blushing for the couple play-fighting behind Vivio. "What's a Hickey?"

All of them looked at each other. And in unison said, "Nyahahaha,"

[**A/N:** Yes, Even Signum]

"It's getting contagious…" Vita said and walked towards the Forwards who're resting under a coconut tree.

All of a sudden, the clouds became dark, and a gust of wind passed by them. The frantic Nanoha being calmed down by Fate, the Volleyball team and the Forwards turn to look at the way the wind came from.

They say a big wave, coming from practically nowhere, that's headed to hit Luli Island. Then a coconut fell down, and hit Subaru on the head.

"_What's this?"_

[A/N: I like it when I leave cliffies, because it makes my readers go back. =D Looks like pearl4eyes, is still not present, but I don't really mind, so I guess you guys still have to bear with me, and my grammar mistakes, cause I hate making my lovely readers wait, =D So here it is! Please stay tuned for more Nano-Fate and finally, some action! In Chapter 5! =D

Also, I feel like Writer's Block is kicking in… mind helping me avoid Writer's Block? This is how to do it. Click that Pretty Green button there and tell me how you feel with this chapter! Thank you! I lub you all *glomps everyone* *hands around a can of cookies*]


End file.
